Perfection
by basher smasher
Summary: Sempurna, hanya kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan seorang Hyuuga Hinata, err... benarkah? WARNING!: Hinata & NaruHina bashing.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: Sempurna, hanya kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan seorang Hyuuga Hinata, err... benarkah?

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor/General

**WARNING!: Hinata & NaruHina bashing. DON'T LIKE? TEKAN TOMBOL BACK!**

.

.

**PERFECTION**

Sempurna, hanya kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Dialah pemilik segala keindahan, kombinasi dari putri raja dan malaikat. Dia memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki yang lainnya, dan mendapatkan apa yang orang lain damba tanpa perlu banyak berusaha.

Kecantikan. Jelas tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Rambut indigo panjang mengkilap―oh tunggu, Tenten punya rambut yang sama bagusnya dengan dia, kalau saja dia melepas cepolnya. Dan Ino juga, rambut panjang terawat―hanya saja warnanya pirang pucat.

Baik, kembali lagi ke kecantikan sang tuan putri. Mata lavender... tunggu, semua anggota Hyuuga punya mata itu juga 'kan? Ah! Ya! Ukuran dadanya! Ya, tak ada yang bisa menandinginya! Oh tidak, Tsunadetelah menandinginya, bahkan mengalahkannya.

Ahem, baiklah... Err... siapa yang peduli tentang kecantikan? Toh seseorang tak bisa dinilai hanya dari tampilan fisiknya saja. Hinata masih punya hal menakjubkan yang lain... Seperti... kemampuannya.

Ya, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Byakugan Hinata yang kuat kecuali Hanabi, Neji, Hiashi, dan para anggota Hyuuga lainnya? Oh tidak, ini sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa kemampuan Hinata-lah yang terburuk di klannya... Tapi... Hinata jelas tak terkalahkan oleh orang-orang di luar klannya 'kan? Yah, kecuali oleh Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya...

Ah, tapi setidaknya dia masih yang terbaik di antara keempat kunoichi! Byakugan Hinata jelas bisa menaklukkan Sakura hanya dalam lima menit! Yah... kalau Sakura tidak memukulnya terlebih dahulu... Tapi, jelas, Hinata bisa mengalahkan Tenten dengan mudah―kecuali Tenten melemparinya dengan seribu senjata terlebih dahulu... Ah, tapi Hinata jelas lebih kuat dibanding Ino! Oh tidak, Ino bisa mengalahkannya... Ino bisa menggunakan Shintenshin no Jutsu untuk merasuki Naruto dan berpura-pura menggoda Hinata... Dengan itu habislah Hinata.

Oh, lupakan! Toh Hinata masih lebih kuat dibanding murid Akademi!

Sekarang, sifatnya. Ah, ini dia! Inilah kelebihan Hinata-hime yang sebenarnya! Sifat pemalu dan polos... Rendah hati dan apa adanya... Suka mengintip orang di balik semak-semak...

Eh... tunggu.

Suka mengintip orang di balik semak-semak. Err... yah, mari kita lupakan yang satu itu, karena fakta bahwa Hyuuga Hinata hobi menguntit Naruto Uzumaki jelas akan merusak citra sang putri.

Baik... sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah, ya... sifat polos, malu-malu... gagap...

Eh―ya, gagap.

Kebiasaan Hime yang satu ini memang sudah ada sejak dia kecil. Mungkin karena ada gangguan di otaknya sampai dia butuh waktu lama untuk merangkai kata-kata... Ah―tidak, Hinata-hime itu jenius (yah, asalkan jangan dibandingkan dengan shinobi lain seangkatannya), gagapnya ini jelas karena sifat pemalunya yang sungguh menggemaskan itu! Apalagi kebiasaannya pingsan di depan Naruto! Ouh!

Siapa yang tidak gemas ketika melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan sikapnya yang malu-malu di depan Naruto itu? Jelas tak ada! Dialah sang wanita, cerminan nyata dari kata "feminin"! Naruto tak bisa menolaknya―tak boleh! Karena Hinata ada hanya untuk mencintai Naruto! Dan kalau Naruto tak membalas cintanya, maka kehadiran Hinata tak akan ada gunanya!

**OoOoOoO**

Siang itu terik di musim gugur yang lain. Hinata mendapati diri bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, memata-matai Naruto yang sedang melatih kemampuannya. Oh, sikapnya sangatlah manis! Tidakkah adegan tersebut sangat romantis?

Hinata bertahan di sana untuk beberapa waktu, sampai Naruto menyadari kehadiran orang lain di lapangan itu.

"Siapa di sana?"

Dan Hinata muncul dari semak-semak, dengan wajah merah malu-malunya, berjalan menghampiri sang pemuda.

Naruto menghela nafas, lega. "Oh, kamu, Hinata."

"Y-ya, N-naruto, kun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di balik semak-semak?"

"Mengamatimu, Naruto-kun."

"Er..."

Naruto terdiam. Bingung.

"Kenapa... kau mengawasiku?"

Wajah Hinata yang mulus tanpa noda apalagi jerawat, menjadi merah padam.

"K-karena..." Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang. "N-naruto-kun, sudahkah kau memikirkan jawaban atas p-pernyataanku?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Pernyataan?"

"P-pernyataan c-cinta..."

"Oh!" Pemuda itu menggaruk pelipisnya dengan canggung. "Er... itu..."

Jawab "ya", jawab "ya"! Bagaimana mungkin kau menolak gadis sesempurna ini, Naruto? Apalagi cara gadis ini menyatakan cinta waktu itu sungguh sempurna dan tanpa cela! Sungguh romantis,timing yang sangat tepat! Dia menyatakan cinta tulusnya tepat sebelum dia mengalahkan Pein dan menyelamatkan hidupmu! Er... yah, semacam itulah.

"Maaf, Hinata."

Hening.

"Tapi tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

What the...?

"T-tapi, Naruto..." Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata sang putri. "K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintai orang lain, Hinata," kata Naruto. "Aku tahu kau sangatlah cantik, dan jika aku jadian denganmu, aku berarti telah melaksanakan amanah ibuku untuk menikahi gadis yang mirip dengan beliau," Naruto memandang lekat-lekat mata indah si gadis. "Mata lavender-mu, sangat mirip dengan mata hijau ibuku. Rambutmu yang indigo cuma beda tipis sama rambut merah beliau. Dan sifat kalian begitu mirip―ibuku tomboy, kau pemalu..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi aku tidak bisa..."

Hinata tak dapat menahannya, dan dia memang tak punya alasan untuk tetap menyimpan air mata. Kenapa? Kenapa? Naruto adalah pasangan sempurna bagi Hinata, yang telah didambakannya sejak lama. Bahkan Hinata rela kawin lari jika ayahnya tidak mengizinkan! (Karena dia ragu Hiashi akan mengizinkan putri sulungnya menikah dengan Jinchuriki Kyuubi).

"N-naruto..." Hinata runtuh, dia jatuh. Tumpuannya hanyalah lutut kakinya yang kini terasa lumpuh. "Tinggalkan... orang itu..."

"Aku tak bisa, Hinata," kata Naruto dengan penuh rasa iba. "Aku tak bisa..."

"L-lalu, a-aku h-harus b-bagaimana?" isak gadis itu. Tangisnya yang menyayat hati cukup ampuh untuk membuat orang lain yang melihatnya ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Carilah orang lain yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu," kata Naruto, yang berjongkok dan mulai meraih jari-jari lentik Hinata. "Pasti ada di luar sana..."

"T-tapi, N-naruto-kun... y-yang kucintai... h-hanyalah kamu..."

"Tapi aku tak bisa membalas cintamu, Hinata." Naruto mendongakkan kepala cantik Hinata, sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus-elus punggung tangan gadis itu. "Lagipula, aku tak pantas untukmu..."

"K-kau pantas, N-naruto-kun! Pantas!"

"Tidak," kata Naruto, kini membimbing Hinata untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya yang gemetar. "Aku tak bisa, Hinata... maaf..."

Hinata menatap mata safir itu. Air mata menggenangi mata indahnya yang bercahaya. Kemudian, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun lagi, gadis itu berlari―pergi.

"Fuh," Naruto mengelap dahinya. "Repot juga ya."

POOF!

Asap tebal terbentuk di tengah udara, dan sosok Kakashi muncul di baliknya.

"Naruto, keluarlah! Dia sudah pergi!"

Sosok Naruto yang asli, muncul dari balik pohon. Dia mengelus dada, sama leganya dengan Kakashi. "Arigato, sensei."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. "Tapi kasihan juga dia."

"Yah," kata Naruto, memandang ke kejauhan di mana gadis berambut indigo panjang berlari sambil terus mengusap mata dengan punggung tangannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Naruto menatap Kakashi penuh arti, yang dibalas dengan tatapan mesum oleh sensei-nya.

"Mau meneruskan latihan?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Sepertinya tidak."

Well, kalian boleh membayangkan sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya.

**THE END (?)**


End file.
